Power Rangers: Zetabrawlers
Power Rangers: Zetabrawlers is an fanfic Power Rangers crossover series created by Billy2009. Its is the first installement of the Crossover Era. This is the first Power Rangers series to adapted to an Super Sentai anime series, Seiriki Sentai Zetaranger. Synopsis 13,000 years ago, an army of demons know as the Demonius Empire led by an demonic being from another dimension named Bill Cipher attacks the surface world where they nearly turn Earth into an home world for all demons. Than, a powerful angel-like god being from another dimension by the name of Hope arrives and give five humans the powers of Zetabrawlers where they become Power Rangers, they sealed them away back to the underworld for many years. In the present day, Bill Cipher and his army has been reawakening when construction workers accidentally free them. Four humans has been selected wisely by Hope and his granddaughter, Princess Star Butterfly where they become the new generation of the Power Rangers: Zetabrawlers where they must stop Bill from turning Earth again into an new home world for all demons and demons from other dimensions. Than, they Characters Rangers * Marco Diaz/Red Zetabrawlers Ranger/Scarlet Zetabrawlers Ranger (II) * Ceylan Jones/Blue Zetabrawlers Ranger * Leo Dooley/Yellow Zetabrawlers Ranger * Princess Star Butterfly/Pink Zetabrawlers Ranger * Wendy Corduroy/Green Zetabrawlers Ranger * Gold/Gold Zetabrawlers Ranger * Silver/Silver Zetabrawlers Ranger Allies * Hope * Eaglewing/Scarlet Zetabrawlers Rangers (I) Supporting Characters Villains Bill Cipher's Army * Bill Cipher (1-41) * Toffee/Dark Zetabrawlers Ranger (1-39) * Ludo (1-27) * Crueluna (1-32) * Shadowacus (20-35) * Demolings (1-41) Monsters * Grim Reaper (1-2) * Ogreizer (3) * Redestroyer (4) * Goblinator (5) * Zaikorg the Bounty Hunter (6) * Twistor (7-8) * Pinkyl (9) * Blue Face (10) * Blademurai (11-12) * Thunderer (13) * Goldemon (14-16) * Silverazhar (14-16) * Skelelwizard (17) * Blastox (18) * Mr. Teachacus (19) * Tamer (20-21) * Phantomaxinus (22) * Kararkorg the Hunter (22-23) * Hex (24) * Weirdor (25) * Jewelminator (26) * Bulk (28) * Camerahead (29) * Computor (30) * Wicky Witch (31-32) * Brainiac (33) * Ace Poker (34) * Strika (36) * Blitzax (37) * Jack O'Lantern (The Halloween Rangers) * Snowfreak Bros. (Operation: Saving Christmas) Arsenal * Zeta Morphers * Gold Zeta CellMorpher * Zeta Sables * Zeta Guns * Super Zetabrawler Blaster ** Zetabrawler Blaster *** Zeta Phoenix Bow *** Zeta Swordfish Blade *** Zeta Lion Bazooka *** Zeta Falcon Blasters *** Zeta Deer Grapple ** Zeta Dragon Sword ** Zeta Pega Rangs * Zetacycles * Dark Zetabrawler Morpher * Dark Zeta Blade * Dark Zeta Gun * Dark Zetacycle * Zeta Eagle BlastChanger Zords & Megazords * Zetabrawler Ultrazord ** Super Zetabrawler Megazord *** Zetabrawler Megazord **** Red Phoenix Zord **** Blue Sowrdfish Zord **** Yellow Lion Zord **** Pink Falcon Zord **** Green Deer Zord *** Zeta StrikeBrawler Megazord **** Gold Dragon Zord **** Navy Shark Zord **** White Tiger Zord **** Silver Pegasus Zord **** Gray Wolf Zord *** Zetasaurus Megazord **** Crimson Tyrannosaurus-Rex Zord **** Orange Ptreadactyl Zord **** Magenta Plesiosaurus Zord **** Lime Triceratops Zord * Cyan Dolphin Zord * Black Panda Zord * Teal Bison Zord * Brown Gorilla Zord * Bronze Bear Zord * Purple Hawk Zord * Flaxen Lobster Zord * Scarlet Eagle Zord * Emerald Elephant Zord * Cobalt Sawshark Zord * Indigo Hammerhead Shark Zord * Lavender Crow Zord Episodes # Zeta Powers, Pt. 1: # Zeta Powers, Pt. 2: # Teamwork: # Rookie in Red: # Go for the Green: # Hunting Seasons: # Journey to Another Dimension, Pt. 1: # Journey to Another Dimension, Pt. 2: # Star's Fight Backs!: # A Blue Streak: # The Dark Zetabrawler Ranger (1): Toffee become amazed of the rangers' powers, he decides to make his own evil Power Ranger. He finds the Dark Zetabrawler Morpher in an far away dimension where the Rangers know about its, they must stop Toffee from reaching to the Dark Zetabrawler Morpher. But, Toffee has to face the guards while the Rangers also battling Toffee's monster he sent in, the Blademurai. In the end, Toffee learns that the Dark Zetabrawler Morpher chose him and become the Dark Zetabrawler Ranger and beaten the Rangers. # Showdown (2): After being beaten by Toffee who now the Dark Zetabrawler Ranger, the Rangers must find a way of how to beat him. Than, Toffee attacks the school along with the Blademurai to attacks the Rangers. # Yellow Ranger to the Rescue: # The Mysterious Golden and Silver Strangers, Pt. 1: # The Mysterious Golden and Silver Strangers, Pt. 2: # The Mysterious Golden and Silver Strangers, Pt. 3: # Gold Powers: # Silver Lining: # Schooled: # Dinomania, Pt. 1: # Dionmania, Pt. 2: # Scarlet Powers, Pt. 1: # Scarlet Powers, Pt. 2: # The Blue and the Gold: # Reality Gone Weird: # The Runaway Ranger: # Ludo's Last Stand: After failing Bill Cipher too many times, Ludo decides to destroy the Rangers by himself when he uses a magic spell that give him unlimited powers, he uses its to battles the Rangers when they are searching for the lost Elephant Zord. He uses his new magic spell on the Rangers where he turn Marco into his slave and also turn Gold and Silver turn dolls. Now, the remaining Rangers must beats in order to find the Elephant Zord and save their teammates. But however, Ludo is being hunting down by his boss when he gets ticked off when Ludo uses a magic spell where he was about to uses on the Rangers in the first place before Ludo did. # What Now?: # Light, Camera, and Action!: # Hacked!: # Beauticruel's Wraith!, Pt. 1: # Beauticruel's Wraith!, Pt. 2: # Brain Game: # All in the Cards: # Back to Basic: # The End of the Dark Zetabrawlers Ranger: # It's Was a Dark and Stormy Night: # Toffee's Strikes: # The Last Showdown, Pt. 1: # The Last Showdown, Pt. 2: # The Last Showdown, Pt. 3: Specials * The Halloween Rangers (Halloween Special): * Operation: Saving Christmas (Christmas Special): Trivia * This is the first Power Rangers to be animated rather than live-action.